Various types of containers for moving equipment, such as electronics equipment or other types of delicate devices or systems, are utilized in military and commercial environments. In a military environment for example, the containers are moved fairly often and the equipment must be packaged, used at a particular site and then re-packaged for further transportation, which may be on a ship, a trucks, an airplane and other vehicle. At anytime during the life of the container it may be subjected to a variety of conditions, such as, but not limited to, vibration loads, impact loads, temperature differentials, pressure differentials, and humidity extremes. To support and protect the equipment, conventional containers may include foam cushioning pads or elastomeric members oriented substantially parallel to the earth's gravitational force to dampen the inertial loading caused by one or more of the above-described load conditions. When transporting precision electronic equipment, for example, it is generally necessary to include bulky packaging to insulate the equipment from shock or vibration even in addition to the aforementioned dampening devices.